


Rest and Relaxation

by Alzerak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon loves them Wolf Bits, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/pseuds/Alzerak
Summary: The King in the North listens to a suggestion from the Lady of Winterfell.   As with most of her ideas, it is a very clever and wise one.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Rest and Relaxation

The King in the North was finally relaxed.

Of course, it had taken the suggestion from his sister, his faithful and beautiful Lady of Winterfell, Sansa Stark, to cause him to break his cycle of stressing about his new kingship and take the afternoon off to soak in the hot springs of the godswood. Although he bathed regularly, it just wasn’t the same.

But as the worries about the intricacies of ruling faded away, he began to think more on his sister. Sansa was kind, courteous, skillful, intelligent and beautiful. A man should not think of his sister in such a manner, and his own nakedness whilst his mind remembered her face passionately alight with life as she spoke to him on a matter dear to hear, or her proud, beaming smile when she was pleased for him shamed him for his lecherous, incestuous thoughts towards her. 

Frequently, she would be close to him and he desired to close that distance and embrace her, capture her lips with his own and taste her, even beneath her exquisitely fashioned dresses, nipping and sucking on her perfect teats before sliding his tongue down and lapping at the flower between her thighs.

He would catch himself to see Sansa slightly flushed and out of breath. She must know there was something amiss with his thoughts but her innocence shielded her from his full depravity, but he could not wait to determine how much she knew, as he would desperately flee before his cock hardened at his imagination.

He had tried and failed to curtail his own disgusting thoughts about Sansa, and had decided that if he could not stop them, he would attempt to stave them off as much as he could whilst he was in her presence, but even that was becoming harder and harder to do. On occasion, she would passionately argue with him and all he could think about was bending her over his desk, flipping her skirt up, tearing her underclothes aside and plunging his manhood deep into her soaking cunt, taking his own sister as a man would his wife, giving her a thorough and vigorous fucking, before spending his seed in her wet and welcoming quim. His shame would cause him to be curt, and the hurt on her face he noticed when he was short in his speech caused him more shame than the lust, and even as he hastened to comfort her his filthy mind conjured up its own image of his supplication, kneeling between her spread legs to lick at her sweet cunny. 

In a twisted truth, Sansa trusted him, and would believe and understand that they were safe with each other, and their arguments would end kindly, and any sharp words would be forgiven and apologized for.

Her unknowing forgiveness would make him desire her further, beyond even sexually. He wished to love her, and he was forced to admit to himself that the only thing protecting Sansa from his shameful desires, and himself from a gravest of sins, was the fact that she was good and innocent, and would never want her brother, and he would never do anything lest she wished him to. 

Of course, she deserved better than for her own brother to lust after her, but one positive was that he could better recognize the lechery in others and be ready to deal with them.

And naturally, his cock responded to thoughts of Sansa. Blood flowed to his groin, and Jon contemplated the blasphemy of taking himself in hand to thoughts of his sister in the sacred Stark woods. 

He decided that the wisdom of the Lady of Winterfell, who told him to relax and let all his worries wash away by taking an afternoon in the hot springs, would not approve of him stressing over his sister-induced stiffness of cock when he returned to her, and because of such he decided that he would obey the spirit of her commands, even if the gods would smite him in grave offense.

Sliding down to where he was more comfortable, Jon closed his eyes as the bubbles of the hot springs shielded his modesty, even though no one would come and break the sacred law of Winterfell and disturb him thus, he relaxed as he took his cock in hand and let his imagination take its course.

He was in the hall where the Starks had sat for thousands of years. Sansa stood before him. It was early in the morning, and she had been preparing him to take her duties on for the day, should he need to take on the role of Lord of Winterfell if she were absent for any reason. So she coached him, and in the medium of his own imagination hours melded into seconds.

And just before he called in petitioners who needed to speak with their liege, Sansa slid beneath the table. When he followed her instructions and she was pleased, his imaginary Sansa unfastened his breeches and slid her hand around his cock, his own hand stroking himself in place of hers. When he spoke, he would imagine her sweet tongue would flick over the leaking head of his manhood, and when she was pleased with his decision her warm mouth would engulf his desperate cock, and she would suck on him with a pleasured moan of delight. When she disapproved, her punishment was to continue stroking him until he was desperate for her.

Surely, even in his dream imagination, someone would notice the king’s sister kneeling beneath the table, but they had not, and in reality, the imagination of her warm mouth sucking on his cock was enough for Jon to be ready to spend even without stroking his manhood by his own hand.

His imagination increased the intensity of which Sansa sucked his cock, no longer would she tease him with her tongue then relieve him with several deep and fulfilling sucking motions; her mouth bobbed up and down his cock in his imagination as he felt his release approach.

”Urrrugggh,” Jon whimpered. “Sansaaaaaaaaaaa!”

”I’m sorry Jon, I didn’t realize you’d be here.”

Jon opened his eyes in cold terror and nearly stood bolt upright, before realizing he was completely naked with his rock-hard, terrified cock frozen at the moment before completion. Sansa Stark stood on the other side of the small cove of the springs. Aside from a faint flush she appeared normal. Jon glanced down and his cock was mercifully hidden by the bubbling heat of the springs, and he caught his breath as Sansa began to speak.

”I completely forgot you’d be out here.” Sansa confessed, the flush lightly tinging her cheeks as she spoke. “I just had a taxing session and I usually come here to relax.” Sansa explained, seemingly unaware that she had almost caught her own brother imagining those sweet lips wrapped around his cock. “Of course you’d know that,” Sansa continued with a nervous giggle. “I told you about this and then I completely forget and…”

”It’s nothing.” Jon forced out between heaving breaths and the thumping of his heart. “You just startled me, is all.”

Sansa smiled, almost shyly. “I can come back later.” 

”No, stay, there’s plenty of room.” Jon mentally kicked himself. He was completely naked and he was suggesting his own sister join him. But Sansa beamed happily and he could not take it back. Trying to rescue himself, he continued. “I was about done anyway so I can…”

And in a split second, he forgot and remembered his own nudity. His eyes flashed to the pile of clothes sat on a rock away from the splash zone of the springs, Sansa’s own eyes following their path.

”I didn’t expect to be disturbed.” Jon explained as Sansa flushed.

”Well,” Sansa began airily. “It would be improper to put you at a disadvantage.” 

Before Jon could say anything, she began to unbutton her dress she placed the basket she carried safely behind her. 

”Sansa!” Jon exclaimed, embarrassed that he could not make himself object to her actions even though he should.

”Close your eyes if you don’t wish to see.” Sansa said, beginning to wiggle out of her dress.

Jon obediently squeezed his eyes shut, shamefully noting his cock hardening even as he could not see her as he could not deny he desired to, yet his imagination conjured up images of her form unhidden by her thick dress, the flimsy covering of her underclothes soaking through as she slid into the water, a tantalizing glimpse of the shape of her breasts and colour of their peaks flooded Jon’s imagination.

”Ahhhhhhh.” Sansa sighed happily. “That feels good.”

Jon opened his eyes and they involuntarily glanced to the side, where Sansa’s dress lay below delicate unmentionables. Jon’s gaze was wrenched towards Sansa; fortunately, the turbulence around her shielded her own modesty even as Jon could see her shoulders bare just above the water. Aside from a faint blush she seemed relaxed though.

”We should do this all the time.” Sansa sighed, her eyes closed in apparent bliss as she relaxed. 

Jon was glad she felt safe and tried to follow her example, sliding down once again to try and relax, even as his rock hard cock and shameful lusts prevented him from doing so.

Oddly enough, after some minutes, although her presence did nothing to alleviate the ache in his cock, Sansa’s existence seemed to calm him and he was oddly relaxed even though his traitorous manhood seemed to know her sweet cunny was mere feet away and it desired to be at home in her where it belonged.

Fortunately, the relaxing rhythm of the water lapping at his chest and shoulders soothed him, and Jon could settle into an uneasy balance of lust and relaxation, before he felt something.

Sansa’s foot was bumping against his own. Opening his eyes, he saw one of her shoulders was moving as her foot bumped against his. 

Jon pulled back and sat up straighter. _Surely she could not be doing what he was imagining her to be doing!_ Her face was flushed with a faint pink tinge even as her own eyes were closed.

”Jon.” The Lady of Winterfell asked. “Who were you thinking of?” 

Jon did not respond, so discombobulated he was by his own filthy imagination that he could not even come up with a response, let alone a plausible lie.

Involuntarily, he let out a piteous whimper, and Sansa shifted. 

Her tits were even more perfectly exquisite than he’d ever imagined, full and round and tipped with vibrant peaks that perfectly matched her lips, which were slightly parted in pleasure as now there could be no mistake what the rhythmic movement of her arm indicated. 

She spoke even as her beautiful breasts jiggled slightly above the waterline as her arm moved. “When I came, who were you thinking of?”

Her actions drew out his next confession with ease. “You, Sansa. It was you.” Jon confessed, hating himself in the one hand and feeling lustful elation in the other.

Sansa, however, seemed pleased, the flush on her face had grown, but she had an angelic smile on her face as she shifted up out of the water, her cunny hidden from his gaze by her own hand as she closed her legs, Jon’s focus darting between them and her gorgeous tits, seemingly presented and begging for his attention.

”And what was I doing?” Sansa asked.

”You…You were sucking my cock.” Jon confessed, her face turning red in shame even though Sansa’s left hand gently cupped her own breast even as her legs spread open to reveal her lovely cunny to her brother-King, her fingers playing at the button atop the apex of her blooming flower. 

“And,” Sansa opened her blown-full blue eyes wide as she shifted her finger down to dip inside her quim. “Was it good?”

Sansa looked straight at him, her gaze going down shifting him up out of the water and following the trail down his body to his aching cock, standing at attention. There could be no mistaking the intense flush spreading across her face and even down to the top of her breasts as she gazed at his cock. 

”Touching yourself to the thought of me.” It was both confession and obedience to suggestion as Jon took himself in hand and began to stroke his cock in worship to the goddess across from him, her pleased whimpers of delightful pleasure as she began to use both hands to play with her cunny, her breasts slightly pushed together between the v of her arms.

”Are my teats pleasing?” Sansa asked shyly.

Jon groaned and whimpered as he stroked his cock faster at her question. “They’re perfect and lovely and beautiful, Sansa.” 

”I think I noticed you looking at them.” Sansa blushed as if she were confessing to the sin that he had been doing. “I hoped you would.”

Her confession nearly put him over the edge. “I did, I did notice them. You’re so sweet and beautiful and…”

But his words were cut off as Sansa sang out in a deep, melodious moan as her eyes closed in angelic bliss as her quim spasmed around her fingers, her peaking before his eyes triggering Jon’s own peak as his seed rocketed out of his cock and splattered over her perfect tits, his cum sliding down her wet and glistening body as she leaned back on her hands, leaving her legs spread open so that her freshly pleasured cunny remained exposed to his gaze. 

Jon was helpless, and lunged forward to capture her lips in a passionate, bruising kiss that she returned with vigour. Jon could not even process the words of lust, love and adoration as he kissed her lips, face and neck. She was kissing him back and the sensation was almost unbearable in its sheer pleasure as he felt her soaking wet cunt slick up and down against his cock. Trying to distract himself from the overwhelming thought to shift himself and bury his cock to the hilt inside her willing and welcoming quim and pumping his seed inside her velvety walls, Jon whimpered in her ear as they writhed.

”Did you plan to seduce me?” Jon asked

Sansa’s heart beat faster. “I would not.” But she was surely lying, she was flushed and she turned away, flushing. 

But she did not seem offended, even as she twisted around, Jon getting a first glimpse of her beautiful arse, one that would receive far more attention from his lusts were they not already in love with her breasts.

”I simply forgot you would be here.” 

Normally, Sansa was a good liar, but either she didn’t care or was too effected by their actions as he was, to manage to disguise herself. 

Jon drew his hands around her body as she turned back into him, careful to avoid touching her teats even though they both knew they both wanted him to.

”In either case, you have thoroughly succeeded, my lady.” 

Sansa bent herself over the rock she had been sitting on at Jon’s confession, his cock poised to be thrust inside her perfect quim, her arse wiggled as she found her comfort and tempted him.

”Sansa, are you sure?” Jon asked, the use of her name causing his cock to jump.

”Yes, Jon, your grace, please.” Sansa begged, and Jon shifted forward, the tip of his cock just slipping between her soaking folds.

She was extraordinarily, exquisitely soaking for him. Jon grabbed her hips as she tried to shift back onto his cock, a cruelty he continued by speaking almost unknowing of his own will.

”I imagined you like this.” Jon confessed. “The Lady of Winterfell, bent over, ready to take her King’s cock.”

Sansa whimpered and wriggled in desperation.

”I imagined bending you over my desk and tearing your clothes aside and burying my cock in your perfect, noble cunt.” Jon confessed even as Sansa stilled in aroused shock.

”I wouldn’t have minded.” She squeaked with a whimper that became a groan of delight as Jon thrust his cock fully inside her. “I would have loved it.” Sansa corrected herself as Jon released his grip to allow both to move against each other, the water allowing him to build his thrust deeply and steadily even as Sansa writhed and whimpered at the sensation of his cock inside her.

”My lady, Sansa you are…uuuuhhhghhh, you are _divine._ ” Jon confessed, Sansa’s velvet walls pulsating against his cock as he moved in her quim, her body flushed against the stone and stilled as she clawed and whimpered at the sensation, her praise of “Your Grace” devolving into continuously repeating his name, begging for more as her cunny pulsated around his cock.

”Harder, _please_ ,” Sansa begged, even as Jon could not fight any harder against the force of nature that was the weight of water, she seemed to notice and she shifted, pushing him back and slicking her cunny off his cock as she raised her arse to present her cunt to be fucked by her king. Before she could move forward to give him space, Jon’s lust took over and he seized her and licked his tongue up her beautiful, blossoming flower, before dipping it inside to taste her sweetest delight. Sansa screamed in ecstatic joy as Jon worshiped her cunt, her form slinking down bonelessly at the sheer sensation of pleasure even as she had the strength to writhe her hips against Jon’s face, his tongue shifting to lap and lick at her folds, his lips moving to kiss and suck at her before bringing his tongue to a point to fuck into her quim, his cock leaking with pleasure even as she tried to reach for it as she was brought the precipice of pleasure. Knowing instinctively what she desired, Jon clambered out of the hot springs all too slowly even as he moved faster than he ever remembered doing, stumbled across and grabbing Sansa’s dress and undergarments to give her face a soft place to rest even as she shifted forward and presented her arse and cunt so her king could piston down and fuck her hard and fast, which he did. There was no time for patience as her wet and willing cunt accepted Jon’s thrusts, pushing her down into the stone even as he pushed her body up and over the precipice of her peak. Her quim’s velvet walls pulsated against his cock as he felt his own release come on, desperate to allow her to continue to climb the mountain of her own pleasure Jon fucked her even harder, before the pleasured spasms of her cunny was too much to bear and he flicked his hips back.

”Inside, please.” Sansa begged, and her moan was too much, seed squirting from the head of Jon’s cock into Sansa’s sisterly cunny, leaking out as he thrust deep and released thrice more, filling her walls with his life-giving Stark seed, the thought that a new Stark could have just been created causing him to stutter his cock even deeper and spray the inside of the exquisite walls of her quim with his seed. Sansa’s angelic voice screaming, but almost singing in delight as they sagged together, Jon shifting around to take her weight atop him, even as his cock remained in her cunny.

”That was fun.” Sansa confessed, blushing as her brother’s cock continued to pump the last of his seed inside her willing and welcoming quim, leaning back against Jon’s form as he scooted forward so that the reflection of the lake showed her beautiful body with her brother-king’s manhood still buried in her most private place. Sansa whimpered as Jon brought his hands up to finally play with her gorgeous tits.

“Jon?” Sansa confessed in a small whisper as she buried her head in his neck even as he played with her peaks and the aftershocks of her orgasm pulsed around his cock.

”I liked it when you used your tongue _down there...”_ Sansa whimpered courageously. “On my cunny.” Sansa’s face burned as she confessed so into his shoulder.

”I loved it to.” Jon replied. “I love you.”

”I lovebhtlyoutoo.” Sansa replied into his neck, before whimpering something unintelligible.

”My love?” Jon asked.

Sansa shifted slightly. ”Can we relax together, at other times?” 

Jon nodded. 

“Good.” Sansa smiled. “I didn’t get to suck your cock.” 

“Well,” Jon began. “The afternoon is still young.”

The two smiled, knowing that many more pleasures would come later, before twisting and lying down to rest on the rock, Jon’s head pillowed on Sansa’s garments and his beautiful naked sister lying spread atop him.


End file.
